Snowfur
Snowfur is a long-haired white she-cat, with blue eyes and gray-tipped ears.Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, pg 10 History In the Field Guide Series ''Secrets of the Clans :Snowfur is Bluestar's sister, daughter of Moonflower and Stormtail, mother of Whitekit, and mate of Thistleclaw. Snowfur is killed by a Twoleg monster, chasing ShadowClan intruders out of ThunderClan territory with Bluefur. :Snowfur becomes the guardian of her niece, Mosskit, Bluestar and Oakheart's daughter, after Mosskit dies when Bluefur was taking her to RiverClan. Snowfur attempts to comfort Bluefur, telling her it was Mosskit's time, and promises Bluefur that she'd take care of Mosskit. The other StarClan cats agree to let Snowfur care for Mosskit, since when Snowfur had died, she had still been in the nursery, caring for her son, Whitekit, and she missed caring for kits. In the Super Edition Series Bluestar's Prophecy :Snowfur is first seen as a kit asking her mother, Moonflower, why her sister Bluekit hasn't opened her eyes yet. She makes Bluekit leave the nursery as soon as she opens her eyes. She was happy when Patchkit and Leopardkit were showing them around camp, and is irritated when Bluekit wants to leave Patchkit and Leopardkit. A few days later, Moonflower is washing her because Stormtail, Snowkit and Bluekit's father, was coming to see them. She is impressed with her father's status in the Clan, because Pinestar had asked to eat with him. Soon after, she and Bluekit see Goosefeather, their kin, and he asked them if they would like to see inside his den. Snowkit dares Bluekit to eat some herbs, but Bluekit spits them out. Snowkit eats two poppy seeds and Moonflower gets very angry. Snowkit sleeps them off and gets better. :Six moons later, she becomes apprentice to Sparrowpelt, while her sister, Bluepaw, becomes apprentice to Stonepelt. On her second patrol, Snowpaw catches a vole, which is her first prey. When she brings it back to camp, Goosefeather is admiring it when he suddenly sees an omen in the vole's fur. He then announces that WindClan will destroy them if ThunderClan did not attack, and takes the vole away. When a piece of catmint was found on the vole's fur, Goosefeather announced that the only way to defeat WindClan is to destroy the medicine supply. She is impressed with Goosefeather, proclaiming that he must be so clever to see such a large message from such a small scrap of fur. :She and Bluepaw go with the patrol that attacks WindClan, but they are only messengers in case a cat gets hurt. She begins to protest this job, because she wishes to fight, but Bluepaw cuts her off. She is grief-stricken when she hears that her mother, Moonflower, died in the battle, but soon manages to get over it and moves on. She is shown to have good ideas, such as using nuts to tempt prey out of their burrows in the middle of leaf-bare. :As her apprenticeship progresses, Snowpaw shows signs of liking Thistlepaw, despite her sister telling her that he was an arrogant furball. She ignores Bluepaw, and says that she was only jealous. :Snowpaw and Bluepaw later become warriors, becoming Snowfur and Bluefur. Less than a few moons later, Thistlepaw becomes a warrior after fighting off a dog, and he and Snowfur take up their relationship once more. Much to Bluefur's dismay, she is soon expecting Thistleclaw's kits, and gives birth to Whitekit. :Snowfur seems restless in the nursery, wanting to do her warrior duties, but she wants to stay with Whitekit, too. Bluefur convinces her to leave the nursery for a walk, and she agrees after Leopardfoot and Robinwing's urging. Outside, Snowfur starts a mock battle with Bluefur, but falls into a blackberry patch. Bluefur brings her to the RiverClan border to wash her pelt. There, Snowfur discovers that her sister had driven off Oakheart earlier that day, but did not report it. Bluefur gets angry at Snowfur's accusations, and says she never wants a mate or kits, and be stuck in the nursery like Snowfur. Furious, Snowfur runs away, with Bluefur following. The two then come across three ShadowClan warriors stealing prey. The two chase them away, and Snowfur follows them onto the Thunderpath, but is hit by a monster in the process, and the blow kills her. Bluefur is horrified by her sister's death, and grieves heavily for her. :Bluefur is forced to tell Whitekit of his mother's death, and Whitekit has trouble even understanding that she is dead. Thistleclaw grows angry at Bluefur, saying it was her fault that Snowfur died, since she made Snowfur go out of camp. :Bluefur later feels that Snowfur and Moonflower disapprove of her love for Oakheart, and promises to them both she will never meet with him again. While Bluefur is kitting, Snowfur comes to her, telling her how soon until the kits would arrive, and how well she was doing. When Mosskit dies in the snow, Snowfur whispers in Bluefur's ear that she will take care of Mosskit in StarClan. :After Bluefur is named deputy, then leader, and comes to the Moonstone to receive her nine lives, Snowfur gives Bluefur her last life, the gift of pride, so she knows her own worth. She then thanks Bluestar for taking such good care of Whitekit, now Whitestorm, and keeping her promise. Snowfur tells Bluefur that Bluefur had been chosen by StarClan long ago, and that StarClan had never regretted its choice. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Thistleclaw:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 320 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Son: :Whitestorm:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 75 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: :Stormtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 19 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Mother: :Moonflower:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sister: : Bluestar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Uncle: :Goosefeather:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 23 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nieces: :Mistystar:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 78 :Mosskit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nephew: :Stonefur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grand-Nephews: :Reedwhisker:Revealed in an Erin Hunter Chat Grandsons: :Sootfur:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 247 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Granddaughters: :Sorreltail: Great-Grandsons: :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Granddaughters: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Cinderheart: Great-Great-Grandkits: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 298 :Cherrykit: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Warriors Category:StarClan Cat Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Queen Category:Supporting Character Category:Deceased Characters